Unforgiven
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Now from the icy depths of the lake a killer rises and walks the deserted grounds armed with a machedi and the will to destroy. Not even Jason’s own family line was safe. He wiped out the remaining family threw his years of coming back, except one (Jaso


Unforgiven  
Jadecoyote  
PG-13-R Authors Note: I do not own Jason or Freddy or anything about him. *Hugs her Jason plushie* I own Mike, Nancy,Kally, and Charity, inspired by people I  
know. Please R&R  
  
Camp Crystal Lake had been abandoned ground for a long time since the mass murder that made this once vibrant sight legend. The story is and always will be that a boy in the early fifties had drowned in the lake without supervision in 1957. The boy's name was Jason Voorhees. As it was and still is told is that he came back to take revenge on the councilors of the camp and all the teenagers in Camp Crystal Lake. Well all that was true. Jason did come back many times even when they thought he was dead, driven to kill by his hate for the teenagers and the memory of his deranged mother, Pamela Sue Voorhees. Now from the icy depths of the lake a killer rises and walks the deserted grounds armed with a machedi and the will to destroy. Not even Jason's own family line was safe. He wiped out the remaining family threw his years of coming back, except one.  
  
The car gave a start as it hit some loose gravel as it made it's way down the long strip of street making Charity give a small jolt as she sat up in the back seat. Her eyes were showing sleepiness as she woke from the recurring nightmares that haunted her dreams. She glanced over at her brother Mike as he shot her a grimace.  
"Hope I didn't wake you, Sleeping Beauty", he chortled as she brought her hand to her face rubbing the sleep that clung to her eyes. Her older sister Nancy looked back from the passenger seat and gave her a warm smile.  
"Are you okay hon?" she asked in a worried tone of voice her hand fumbling in the cup holder pulling out a prescription bottle holding it firmly in hand. Mike shook his head and looked at Nancy.  
"C'mon Nancy we don't have to drug her up, she's fine", Mike said in a sardonic tone of voice. Nancy nodded as they came to the dusty driveway on the side of a large white house on the corner of Elm. St. The car came to a halt in front of a girl who was short with long black hair in a ponytail. Mike rolled his eyes and opened his door and got out.  
"Kally you're here early", Mike said in a friendly voice. The Hispanic girl gave a mischievous smile and put her hands on her tiny waist. He shook his head as Nancy came around the side and opened the back seat door looking at Charity and taking her arm lightly.  
"We are at our new home Charity, come on" Nancy said in a tender voice helping the other girl get out of the old Toyota. Charity seemed non- pulsed about this whole concept. She raised her heart shaped face, her long flexen hair falling over her slender neck and her azure eyes looking up at the large house. Kally gave a small smile to Mike then turned on her heels leading them up the porch steps to the door. Nancy shook her head and took Charity's arm and helped her up to stairs as Kally turned the key in the door and threw it open. All four looked inside and Nancy gave a satisfied smile.  
"Welcome home guys", Nancy said in a glad voice. Kally went to school with Nancy. When her parents died Nancy and her family too her in. Mike and Nancy's father and mother were killed in a fire a few years back; Charity had witnessed the whole event when she was 9. This whole thing happened at Camp Crystal Lake when Mike worked there, before it was closed down. Rumors started that there was a mass murder at the camp and Mike was lucky to have come out of this alive. Mike was 13 and Nancy was 9. Kally had no knowledge of these events, and even if she did she would not believe it.  
Boxed were strewn all over the empty house in piles of brown. The house was in good condition with the stairs of white and the pillars of the handrail in place without chipping paint and wood. Nancy could not help, but be excited that this place was such a good price especially in Maine. Charity stood at the foot of the stairs the faint light at the top of the stairs glinted her locket the letters "C.V." engraved on the top. She did not know where she had gotten it and when she silently enquired no one told her. After the whole event at Camp Crystal Lake she had not spoken and her memories of it faint. All she remembered was smoke and the body of her mother and father at her feet; she did not see the killer. Her pink lips parted as she strained her mind trying to remember the dream she had well in the car. Nancy came out wiping her hands with a cloth her long fizzy brown hair all over the place as usual, yet her face showed warm eyes behind rimmed spectacles. Mike was meanwhile lifting boxes his tattoos glinting with sweat. Kally watched nearby her hands crossed over her chest dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. She was smiling sweetly to Mike as usual.  
Outside in the bushes the sound of harsh breathing is heard shadowed in darkness. Charity inside felt uneasy as she walked to the window and glanced out the clear window with white panes. Her breath was light as her eyes moved to the shadowed bushes something moving threw in one swift motion. Her eyes widen as she took many steps back from the window her azure blue eyes wide in shock. A hand moved to her shoulder making her jump. Turning her head she saw that it was Mike.  
"Charity, are you okay, what did you think you saw out there?" Mike enquired softly as he glanced down at her. Nancy came in with a plate of sandwiches and placed them on the table, covered with a white sheet to keep the wood from getting messy. She watched him walk away as he moved into the living room. He has a creepy feeling about this house, but did not know what it was, so he just shrugged it off.  
Someone stood near a tree, the figured breathing in a pattern. "che-che che ha ha ha"...  
  
TO BE CONTINUE 


End file.
